HP one shot series- he is her key
by Fenris's Slytherin Princess
Summary: Ron left Hermione for a muggle model, but will a dinner party help Hermione get back on her feet? Dramione/Hinny


Hermione sat, palming a small, circular object, in a disused classroom. She flicked the item between her two hands, and looked at it sadly. She sighed, but never looked up. She turned her head to the space on the bench beside her, and opened her files. There had been an inquiry at her old school about the mistreatment of a House Elf, though it had been proved false. Despite her busy work at the Ministry, a flood of emotions had suddenly overcome her. She picked up the small band in her left palm, and studied it; 'swish and flick' were engraved on the innards of the gold band, as well as the date of her and Ron's anniversary. She tutted loudly. A tut met her. Her silencing charm had failed, it seemed. She raised her head, and looked about the classroom, looking for signs of life. In front of an old blackboard, Draco Malfoy stood; a sympathetic smile placed on his poised, thin lips. "Malfoy." She frowned, trying to remain as steady as her hands were trying to be.  
"Weaslette?" He then shook his head, "No, not Ginny." Then his face became a vision of realisation; "Mrs Hermione Weasley!" He mocked warmly. His icy toned had changed since Hogwarts, it had seemed. He wore the usual Auror uniform; a navy blue, 1700 style military jacket and suit, with a few golden badges pinned to the lapels, a pair of smart shoes, and a flat cap.  
"No." Hermione muttered bitterly, placing the ring between her thumb and forefinger. "Just Granger now, Malfoy." Her voice was unusually sad compared to her younger, know-it-all self. Malfoy's face broke to a deeper sympathetic smile. He appeared speechless.  
"Oh," he wiped his forehead, stepping forward into a ripple of sunlight, "I hadn't heard." He blinked, revealing two silver pools of crystal, under a furrowed forehead.  
"No." Hermione smiled sarcastically, "But you are the only one." She pocketed her wedding band into her blazer pocket. Her uniform, like the Auror's, was fairly boring; she wore a pencil skirt and jacket in a mundane, hazelnut brown and a crisp white button-up shirt.  
"Regretfully," Malfoy stepped out of the light, and towards Hermione, "that is probably true, Granger." He sighed, and once again moved forward towards Hermione.  
"Did you want something?" She asked, her patience wearing thin.  
"I heard crying from in here a moment before I came in." He studied her face briefly, triggering Hermione to wipe the remnants of mascara off of her face.  
"Sorry if I disturbed your... Important work." She looked around Draco for a wand or clip board, but none were found.  
"On patrol." He tilted his hat in a mocking fashion and leaned on his heels.  
"You sound like Mr Weasley." Hermione smiled at the thought, and then frowned. Her voice and face broke as she spoke, "he was like that." She gestured towards Malfoy's demeanour and finally, a stolen tear trickled down her face. Malfoy was surprisingly quick to react, fastening his pace so he could kneel next to the crying ex-Weasley.  
"Hey..." He stroked her shoulder slowly, and let her rest on his own. "What happened?" He was not prying, like the others, he wasn't being nosy or intrusive, but he sounded supportive and caring.  
Hermione sniffed loudly, "He...got bored." She sighed, waving her hands vaguely.  
"How so?" Malfoy had a new colour to his milk-like skin; a blush.  
"A muggle girl." Hermione's face was unusually disgusted at the word- being muggle born herself, this was unusual. Malfoy's brow crinkled. "Tall," she raised one hand way above her head, "blonde, too," she ran three fingers through Malfoy's almost-silver hair, "and eyes so blue..." She muttered, wiping her own. "She is too beautiful, too good." A new wave of sobs came over her, suddenly. Draco shot a hand into his right pocket, and brought out a clean handkerchief.  
"Here."  
"Thank you." He handed her the tissue and let her blow her nose, in a rather un-lady-like fashion. "I just...am I not good enough?" She bore deep into his diamond shine eyes, looking for an answer.  
"You are!" He reassured, patting her back and helping her to her feet. "Clean your eyes and I'll see you tomorrow, Granger." He smiled charismatically and turned to walk away.  
"Tomorrow?" She asked, suddenly disorientated like a giddy schoolgirl.  
"The office, Granger, its near mine." She blushed through her tear-splodged face.  
"Oh." She waved her hand dismissively. "Tomorrow then." She smiled, waving again.  
"Cheer up, Granger."

Hermione woke with a start at around nine o'clock the next morning. She was still tired, and her magic felt drained after a night of drink and trying to jinx a stuffed cat Ron had given her, resembling Crookshanks. Swinging her legs out of bed, she muttered, "I bet Alexis looks lovely in the morning." Her face fell into something less bitter as she walked out of her room in Harry and Ginny's house; Ginny was stood over a muggle oven, cooking bacon.  
"Morning, sleepy head!" Harry and Ginny did not know about Hermione and Ron's break up, and the circumstances around it, so she deftly slipped on the wedding band.  
"Morning, Ginny..." Hermione mumbled, still half-asleep.  
"I made food!" Ginny beamed proudly, offering Hermione a plate of bacon, bread and eggs, with a cup of fresh, hot coffee.  
"So you did..." Hermione rolled her eyes, and slid down onto a chair with her breakfast. Ginny and Hermione often played little games to entertain themselves in the morning, pretending to be muggle housewives and such, but Hermione didn't feel up to it, as she was very late for work.

Within minutes, Hermione had wolfed down her food, and downed her coffee in two large gulps. "Must dash." She muttered, speeding towards her room. Finding her discarded uniform, she pulled her night clothes off. Out of one ear, she heard Ginny chirping to herself in the kitchen, presumably cleaning up. When she was satisfied with her clothes, she began pulling her hair out of a tousled ponytail. She picked up a pearl brush from her mother, and combed her hair from root to tip, humming a workers tune.  
"Hermione?" Harry must have come home from work, "I'm going to take you to work, yes?" He paused.  
Through a mouth of hair pins, Hermione called out, "One minute!" Knowing she had to rush, Hermione clipped back her fringe and tried to tug her curled hair back into a plait. As it failed, she let it bounce at her shoulders. Discarding her makeup bag, she picked up her brown leather briefcase; pre-packed from the few hours of the night before when she wasn't drinking.  
"Ready." She opened the door to find Harry smiling at her. His uniform was akin to Malfoy's, except it was grey and had more golden badges on. "You look lovely." Harry lied, offering Hermione his arm. "You've got competition, love!" He called out to Ginny, who had, since breakfast, changed into her Quidditch kit. Ginny skipped across the kitchen, grinning.  
"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Ginny mused, smiling comfortingly at Hermione.  
"Not as beautiful as you!" Harry un-linked Hermione's arm for a brief second, and pecked his wife on the cheek.  
"Shush, you!" She giggled happily, and kissed him back. "Off you go, I'll be home a little later; I have to go shopping!"  
"An occasion?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject after the bitter display of affection.  
"You'll see!" Ginny smiled happily, "have fun at work, you two!"

After the long walk, and patronising talk, with Harry, Hermione was glad to be on her own for a few hours. But she'd just settled into her leather office chair, when there was a knock on the door. She picked up her wand and whispered, "Allohamora" under her breath, then called out. When the figure had entered, Hermione had gone about rearranging her desk. "Oh." She smiled bashfully when she realised it was Draco. "Hello, Death-Breath." She was feeling particularly spent after a night of heavy drinking and spell casting. Her voice was bitter and hateful, but the one that returned her, was not.  
"A pleasure, as always." Draco strutted to her desk comically, and laid down a large, leather bound file. "The boss said you'd wanna read this; just a few paper clippings that you, the Golden Boy and" his voice became angry, "Weasel... Feature in." His voice was calm again, "'Bye..." He turned and winked at her, "Mud blood." He put his handle on the door and paused, staying in the room. "The muggle is here, by the way. She's kind of angry..." He quirked his lips, "stay out of her way-" Hermione cut him off.  
"Draco?" She played with a strand of hair nervously.  
"Indeed, Hermione." That moment, she realised that they'd used their first names so easily, without difficulty.  
"Could you...stay? Just a little while..." She relented her façade and sighed, "I'm on my own here and well... I suspect that Alexis will-" as if she was called, a tall, blonde woman burst through Hermione's office door.  
"The ring!" Hermione realised she was still donning her wedding band when Alexis pointed at it. Draco's mouth had dropped when she walked through the door, but not admiringly. It seemed to Hermione that Draco was almost as outraged as herself.  
"What of it?" Hermione was still hung-over, bitter, and most of all, angry. Alexis held out her hand, expectantly, at Hermione. Hermione shook her head, glancing quickly at Draco, who side stepped behind Hermione, resting one hand on one of her shoulders. Alexis was, after all, a muggle, demanding a magical ring.  
"Your bond has been broken. The ring is required." Hermione went pale, and dropped the strand of hair in her left hand. Both her eyes and mouth opened wide in shook and anger.  
"Our bond may be broken, _love_," she stood up firmly, momentarily gripping Draco for support, "but that doesn't mean my love is." Hermione was now squaring up to Alexis, occasionally blowing stray bits of fringe away from her chocolate brown eyes. "So no!" She didn't let Alexis speak, "I will not," she poked Alexis hard in the chest with each following syllable, "give you my ring!" With the last poke, Alexis was out the door, being timely caught by Ron. Draco caught Hermione's hand, and squeezed it.  
He pulled her towards him and muttered by her ear, "Leave her." He eyed Ron cautiously, "let me deal with him." He gently pushed Hermione away, and stepped in between Alexis and Ron, who were about to kiss. Ron muttered something to Alexis, and waved her away.  
"This your new man, Granger?" Ron's voice was sharp and loud, echoing across her office, and the surrounding corridors.  
"Leave, Weasley." Draco was not rude, but firm and demanding.  
"Is he speaking for you?" Ron tried to walk in, but was blocked by Draco.  
"Ron." Draco's voice was even and firm, despite the fact that he hid one hand behind the oak door. That hand was shaking.  
"So is he?" Ron taunted, calling to Hermione.  
"No." Did Malfoy flinch, or was it just a shiver? Hermione wondered, pulling her blazer over her torso more. "And even if he was, he's better than that bimbo out there!" Hermione jabbed the air violently towards the direction of Alexis, who was cowering behind Ron. "Yes, _love_! You!" She sauntered forward, placing a hand on the hidden side of Malfoy's waist. "I mean, I know they say 'if you've got it, flaunt it', but to be perfectly honest sweetheart, what you've got isn't real, and you may as well be fucking topless!" She gestured to her own chest, "y'know, I may not be the best, Ronald, but at least I'm not fake!" She felt her nails dig into Malfoy's side, and quickly retracted them as she saw him flinch. "Sorry." She whispered into his ear quickly.  
"At least I've got someth-" Alexis tried to speak, but Hermione cut her off.  
"Don't think, darling, it'll hurt." She pulled a fake pout.  
"Hermione, do shut up." Ron cut her face-pulling off by trying to shove past Malfoy- without success. "I just want the ring." He tried levelling with her- this clearly worked, as she took the ring off... And threw it in a nearby bin behind Ron and Alexis.  
"Leave now." She slipped under Draco's arm, pushed Alexis aside, and looked Ron in the eyes. "Please." Her voice wavered as Ron's eyes watered.

When Alexis was out of ear-shot, Ron muttered, "Please 'Mione. I know you hate me but... I get restless!" He shot an angry glance to Draco, "leave him-" he was still convinced that Hermione and Draco were together, "-and take me back. Please!" Alexis had since scampered off of the floor.  
"I'll think about it." Hermione dismissed. Ron took her hand and searched her face.  
"Please. I'll come back in a week." He tilted his head behind him, gesturing towards Alexis, "She'll be gone by tomorrow, I promise." He stepped away, and squeezed fake breasts on his own chest, "I prefer yours." Hermione blushed a violent shade of red as he trotted down the corridor after his bit.

When Hermione turned back, she'd forgotten Malfoy was stood in her office. He put his hands on his hips dramatically and raised one eyebrow.  
"You are NOT going back to him!" He seemed frustrated.  
"I know!" Hermione winked, squeezing Malfoy's shoulder.

At that moment, Harry trotted past Hermione's office. Obviously oblivious to the commotion, he paused. Nodding at Hermione, he leant on the doorway and spoke to Draco.  
"All right, Malfoy?" He smiled, and offered Draco his hand to shake.  
Draco did so and smiled broadly, "Of course! How about you, Golden Boy?"  
Harry threw his head back slightly in silent laughter. "Fabulous!" He smiled at Hermione, and then looked back to Draco. "How's Young Zabini?" Harry rubbed his hands together and grinned.  
"Good! And the missus?" Draco and Harry... Having a conversation?! Of course, Hermione had missed lots whilst she was at work; this friendship was quite obviously one of them.  
"Beautiful, as always!" Harry nodded. Draco's gaze quickly flickered to Hermione, but then back to Harry. "You're still coming tomorrow?" Draco quickly put a finger on his temple, as if concentrating, then nodded, grinning.  
"Wouldn't miss it!" He hesitated slightly, "and Blaise?"  
Harry paused briefly, but then nodded enthusiastically, "I'll ask Ginny to get more pasta! No trouble!" Hermione was smiled at by both Harry and Draco, and then the former sped off.  
Hermione stood, stunned for a moment, and Draco examined his hip where Hermione had dug her nails.  
"Excuse me?" Her voice was dry and slightly hoarse, though she wasn't sure why.  
"Yes, Hermione?" Draco smiled, pulled down his shirt and stepped in front of her, gripping her shoulders to prevent her from keeling over. "You've gone pale!" He laughed, and let her go.  
"You and Blaise are coming for dinner?"  
"Yes, Harry invited us earlier; I just had to double check." He shrugged, "I have the dentists one day soon, and I forgot which." He smiled as Hermione laughed awkwardly. She still stood in shock, so Draco spoke for her. "See you tomorrow, Granger." With that, he walked out of the office.

The next day at work went as usual, a few new cases needed to be filled, and a few junior Auror's wanted her help working a muggle type-writer. Despite this, she was glad to get home and relax. She waltzed through the door at about three o'clock, her beehive and makeup slightly misplaced. "Harry?" Ginny called, expecting her husband. "Oh, Hermione!' Ginny stepped out of the kitchen into full view. She only wore pyjama's, but she still looked flawless; her flaming hair pinned up in a messy bun, and her chocolate eyes slightly covered by green makeup from coaching Quidditch. "How was work?" Ginny asked happily.  
"The same as usual, y'know, not boring but not exciting." She placed her bag onto the couch lazily. "Harry said he's gonna stay and go to Malfoy's to change- ladies night, kind of thing." She shrugged, helping herself to a banana, "how was Quidditch?" Since leaving Hogwarts, Ginny had decided to teach an extra couple of Quidditch classes at the school. Lately, she'd been doing more classes during the school time, but still lots during the holidays.  
"Oh it was fun!" She jumped up in glee, laughing. "It was Slytherin..." She pointed to green paint over her eyes. Then she got out her wand, and waved it over her face. The paint turned yellow, "versus Hufflepuff!" She wiped the makeup off with a discarded tea towel. "Hufflepuff won, of course. They're a brilliant team y'know! Of course, Ravenclaw are bottom, but not many of their house members enjoy _playing_ Quidditch..." She threw the towel on the counter and grinned, "girls night, eh?"

After three hours of doing hair, doing makeup, redoing hair and redoing makeup, getting changed and undressed, redoing hair, getting changed again, shoe choosing and hair and makeup tweaking, Ginny felt presentable. "It's all part of the fun!" Ginny assured a frantic Hermione. At six o'clock, Ginny started cooking, ushering Hermione into her room. Ginny had settled on a knee length, emerald green dress, complementing her hair colour. Hermione was trying on a skirt that was a little shorter than ones she'd usually wear, when Ginny tutted loudly. "What would my brother say?!" she lifted the corner of the dress Hermione had tried on, and smiled in jest. "Here." She handed Hermione a black, ankle length dress, with no straps. "Try it on!" Ginny turned around whilst Hermione slipped out of the short dress, and into the black one.  
"Does it look okay?" when Ginny turned around she was met with an unusual sight; Hermione's hair was up in a messy beehive, her lips were pouted and red, and the dress made her figure flawless.  
"It looks beautiful." Ginny sounded genuine, so Hermione took it. "Where _is _Ronald?" Ginny sounded a lot like Hermione when she used her brother's full first name.  
"Ginny…" Hermione moved closer to her friend, and showed her marital hand, which bore no ring. Ginny's face grew angry, but as Hermione spoke, it calmed. "He… left me for a muggle woman." Hermione remained strong, "But it's okay… I don't think I love him anymore." She studied Ginny, who was on the verge of tears, "I feel okay about it; I want you to too." Ginny nodded, and walked into the kitchen, busying herself.

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry, half an hour after the girl's little chat, came back to his house with Draco and Blaise. Ginny came out of the kitchen with three glasses of red wine. Harry stepped into the room more and kissed his wife on the cheek. "May I present Master Zabini and Master Malfoy?" Harry smiled mockingly and bowed in an over the top fashion as the two ex-Slytherin boys waltzed exuberantly into the room.  
"Ginny, you're looking gorgeous!" Draco collected his glass of wine as Hermione walked into the room silently. He turned to Harry, avoiding Hermione's gaze, and announced loudly, "And I thought you were lying all these years when you said she was beautiful!"  
Harry smiled broadly, as did Ginny. "Shush, Draco!" Ginny blushed like a giddy schoolgirl as she passed Harry his wine.  
"Tell her Blaise!" Draco nudged the dark skinned boy and chuckled.  
"While Ginny looks gorgeous," He winked at Harry and smiled, "Hermione looks beautiful! That black dress is so classy!" Blaise smiled sweetly, "The 'LBD' is such a classic look amongst muggle actresses! I think Hermione looks like…uh…" Blaise waved his hands vaguely and looked to Draco.  
"Audrey Hepburn?" Draco added, helping his friend.  
"Yes! Isn't she gorgeous?" Hermione had sided into the room more, sipping her wine.  
"I think she's beautiful." Draco looked at Hermione for moment; his eyes were still and calm, and the bore into hers. For a minute, the room was still in awkwardness, but Blaise shook it free.  
"She's a brilliant actr—" He followed Draco's gaze to where Hermione had just sat down and slapped Draco's arm lightly. "Draco, behave! You're mine!" Blaise winked, and pulled Draco into a quick kiss. Hermione, who had just taken a big gulp of her drink, had spat the wine all over the bottom part of her dress. Harry quickly sped to Hermione, and tried to clean her dress magically.  
"Damn it." He muttered, casting several cleaning spells. "I'm sorry…" He shrugged sadly.  
"It's okay." She dismissed, walking up into her room.

Her room was like Ron's room at the burrow; orange. It had been decorated when the two were together, and stayed with Harry and Ginny. Hermione didn't have the heart to tear down the posters of Ron's favourite Quidditch team, despite the childishness of it all. When she sat down on the satin cover of her once marital bed, she broke down. "Stupid rebound." She muttered, trying to clean the dress herself. Loud sobs dripped down her face, smudging her eye makeup, and eventually running through her scarlet lips. "Stupid Malfoy." She waved her wand again, and another bout of sobs fell down her blanching face. She cast her gaze to the window, and spat under her breath, "I hate him." She shook her head, and her hands clasped her face to hide her deteriorating manner from the lack of company she kept. From downstairs, she heard the clamouring of footsteps and cutlery, and the occasional stint of laughter. From behind her, she pulled a crimson cushion and wept into it. Her face was hot from embarrassment when Draco Malfoy crept in.  
"I brought you some steak…" Malfoy's voice was hoarse and a forced smile came upon his face.  
"Thanks." Said Hermione bitterly, wiping her eyes in sharp, strong motions.  
"Sorry about the dress." Draco whispered apologetically.  
"It's okay." Hermione took the plate of dinner from Draco, and set it on her bedside cabinet.  
"No." Draco stepped forward. "It was a beautiful dress." Draco smiled broadly, coaxing Hermione to do the same.  
"It _was._" She flared her nostrils and bit back a tear. "I'll get it dry cleaned." She wiped her nose and turned away from him.  
"Hermione…" He ran his fingers through his silver-gold hair and sighed.  
"Go back to Blaise." She finally let it out.  
Draco let out a shocked gasp, "Is that was this is about?"  
"Just…" she frowned, "Go, please."  
"No!" Draco protested, and sat in front of her bed. "We're not '_together'_" He pledged.  
"Then what?" She almost shrieked. "You're friends with benefits?"  
Draco nodded in distain, "I'm sorry." He whispered. Hermione let out another set of opalescent sobs. Her eye makeup was, safe to say, all over her paling face but her rouge lips still remained almost intact. She ran her hands along the marooned dress that she still wore. The black material had clumped together in places; she tried to pull each clump apart.  
"Hermione?" He frowned at her.  
"Yes, Draco?" Hermione sniffled loudly.  
"I don't want you to hate me." He found her blood-shot eyes and looked deep into them.  
"I don't want you to be with him." She spoke slowly, and without confidence.  
"Why?" he asked, his voice a pantomime of knowing innocence.  
"Because…" but she didn't need to say it. Draco had collapsed into tears, and swept her into his arms; his warm figure against her cold one. Hermione sobbed ungracefully into his shoulder, leaving remnants of makeup on his perfect-white shirt.

For a moment, they stayed like that; Draco sat on the wooden floor of Hermione's bedroom, safeguarding the sobbing girl in his arms. Her hair had fallen out of its perfect abode, and was dancing on Draco's shoulders. As he held her, one of his hands traipsed along her lower back and waist, giving her the occasional shiver. As she was being held, she let her hands roam along his broad, muscular shoulders, and through his soft hair. "I'm so sorry…" She enforced through a waterfall of tears. He shook his head and smiled comfortingly. His hand found her flushing cheek and rested there. After a moment of Draco searching Hermione's almost emotionless face, he leaned in.

The kiss was magnificent. The first kiss; unlocking countless more.


End file.
